Tōki Namazu
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=January 1 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=62 |classification=Sage |occupations=Council Member |nature type=Earth Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Sense and manipulate Dragon Veins |affiliations=Land of Earth, Iwagakure, Akaigake City |clan=Namazu Clan |relationship=Tōji Namazu~Son, Jiki Namazu~Daughter, Chiharu Isamu~Daughter In-Law |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Tōki Namazu is the father of the Tōji Namazu, as well as Jiki Namazu. He is also a sitting member on the council of The Hidden Stone Village (lit.岩隠れの里, “Iwagakure no Sato”), as well as the current Patriarch of the Namazu Clan, believing that his son is not yet ready to spear head the clan. 'Appearance' Tōki is a muscular, well-built man who towers over both his children. Like those of his clan, he has the signature dark complexion with raven hair, his hair shown to be wavy while sticking up form his head, connecting to his prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard, giving him a striking resemblance to his son. Tōki is often seen wearing a single sleeved maroon colored shirt, his council scarf fashioned into a high collared vest worn at all times. The man often wears a grimace upon his face, though it tends to vanish in the presence of his daughter. 'Personality' Tōji has often referred to his father as stubborn, the relationship between the two often appearing strained as Tōki was often hard on his son, despite being the one to instill much of Tōji's core beliefs, such as the value of life. Jiki describes her father as doting, despite being tough during training he was often softer and gentler towards her after, rewarding her with all manner of treats, a stark contrast to how Tōji was treated. In Tōji's later years he considered his father a hypocrite, preaching the value of life, while being willing to sacrifice the lives of others while sitting upon the council;all to allegedly further the village's advancement. Despite this, Tōki is in truth an honorable man who deeply loves both his children. Though he would never admit it openly to his son, he was harder on him due to Tōji being hist first and only son, and so wished more than anything that he would grow up to be strong, strong enough to lead the clan, and protect his younger sister, especially after the disappearance of their mother. Tōki has, in the presence of the other council members, remarked how his son is a better man than him, being able to go his entire life rooted to his conviction to not kill, and succeeding to this day, though he fears the day will come where Tōji will have to break that vow, and worries about what it will do to him afterwards. Not unlike his son, Tōki is incredibly observant, able to deduce and infer a number of things from simple discussions, observatons and interactions with others. 'Abilities' Tōki is an immensely powerful shinobi, evident in his ability to not only train his son Tōji who would grow to become the Tsuchikage, but also in leading the Namazu clan as its patriarch for the past Thirty Five Years. Though his strength has waned some in his old age, it is apparently hard for anyone to believe, given his displays of strength. He has shown to be incredibly proficient in his clan's Limit Abandoning Technique, to the point that, in his prime he was hailed as "The Mad Titan" for his strength, size and the way he rampaged about the battle field. Befitting a man of his size and stature, he holds impressive durability and physical strength, able to toss grown men equaling his size and lower as if they were mere children. The patriarch has shown competence in the Summoning Jutsu, having shown to be able to summon Catfish, a nod at his Clan's namesake. He is impressively skilled in his clan's Earth Intuition ability, able to sense occurrences an entire continent away that may prove vital to his survival, and the survival of his family, to a far greater extent than even the keenest of animals, giving the illusion of psuedo-omniscience. 'Ninjutsu' Unlike his Children Tōki was not born with the Mud Release Kekkei Genkai, however he is still a powerful shinobi in his own right. The man is highly proficient in the Earth Release Nature, able to erect immensely durable walls of earth, and conjure forth powerful golems of varying sizes. Tōki has displayed the unique ability to weaponize dust particles, able to blind opponents and sensor-nin alike using the dust particles as "jamming devices" of sorts, hide himself and others in dust clouds, and even shred opponents and objects with the dust. He has jokingly referred to it as his own version of "Dust Release". He, like his son, is able to sense the flow and location of Dragon Veins, and use them to augment the strength of his Earth Techniques. 'Senjutsu' Tōki is capable of sensing, and gathering the ambient Natural Energy around him to initiate Sage Mode. In his prime he was able to gather the required natural energy far faster, and maintain his Sage Mode for longer durations. In his old age it appears to take him longer to draw in the necessary amount of natural energy and he can't seem to maintain the transformation for longer than a few minutes often prompting him to hurry to finish his battles. 'Intelligence' 'Trivia' *Tōki is based on Arcadios from Fairy Tail *He values his family more than his own life 'Quotes' *"To lack strength is criminal!"— Tōki to Tōji *"For the sake of his family a man can become a Demon or a god."